$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {-1} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {-2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}+{1} \\ {-1}+{-2} \\ {2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{1} \\ {-3} \\ {5}\end{array}\right]}$